The present invention relates to a process for forming new materials by gas discharge, in particular, the present invention relates to the preparation of mist, a process for forming new materials by mist gas discharge, an apparatus for generating mist, and power equipment.
In the year of 1835, Faraday discovered the phenomenon of gas discharging at a low pressure. Centennially, gas discharge has been widely applied in electric light source, laser, modification of metallic materials and polymeric materials, semiconductors, integrated circuit, and so on. These gas discharges are all simple gas discharges. Taking material industry as an example, plasma nitriding uses nitrogen, hydrogen gases (Zhang Guoqing, et al, Studies on low temperature plasma nitriding of 0Cr17Ni12Mo2 austenite stainless steel [J], Heat Treatment of Metals, 2008, 33(8) p. 138-141). Ion-plating techniques use argon (Zhang Jun, Zhao Yanhui, Techniques and Application of Multi-arc Ion Plating [M], Beijing Metallurgical Industry Press, 2007). Plasma texture modification employs air, oxygen, nitrogen, fluorine-containing gas, etc. (Chinese patent CN1318664.A). The discharge media are all gas. However, as compared to unitary gas, the present invention uses mist AI(m) which consists of a plurality of material forms, and has broader selection scope of elementary substances and/or compounds to carry out gas discharge, i.e., mist gas discharge. The mist gas discharge is used to form new materials.